A Life Of Doom
by Town life
Summary: Not all evil is within us some have a pure heart but will this lead to a true life and peace or Just a nightmare set up in the shadows. A houndour's Tale of wanting to belong. R&R.


**This fic was sparked by Raichu111092's Fic Pika's Point Of Veiw. Do not get me wrong this has no connection with her Fic but I like to get into more of a story about certain Demon Dog's. Well R&R and I do not own pokemon not one bit. This fic only has pokemon in it so like raichu's fic all talking is in pokemon speech but I will put it in "_This"_ like raichuunless its in p.o.vjust so you know so now to the fic.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Chapter.1. Hell In The Moonlight**.

**Doom's P.O.V**

" I ran as fast as my feet would allow me I had to get away from the pack I was traveling with I just had to.

I made my way through the forest past dull green bushes and wicked thorn filled vines in the darkness of the night with the help of the moon.

Not stoping until the painfull howl's of those my pack slayed for the night faded into mere silence when silence filled the air I came to a stop in my track's and hunched over slightly then began to quickly take in air to fill my empty lung's.

Looking around swiftly I saw a bush in the cornner of my eye covered in darkness I ran to it and sat within it shutting my eye's tightly...soon the pack will look for me then again punishment for not helping the pack will follow.

I growled mad and confused at myself and wished I could be normal.

My name is Doom im a houndour I am small framed, have dark black fur across my body with some orange spots here and there, Dull black eye's and a stub of a tail I may to many look like the other's.

But to be honest inside I hate killing...I hate darkness...AND I HATE MYSELF!...Why was my life meant to be for killing the weak and taunting the good im not like that all I wish for is to find a place where I can live in peace, have friend's...and not be feared.

I looked into the shadow filled forest ahead of me as light blue tears began to roll out of my eye's and down my cheek slowly before hitting the ground in a silent splash never to be heard I tried to fight them back as best as I could but the stinging in my eye's caused me to fail.

I just sat there hunched over in a ball sobbing in pity and rage surrounded by one of the thing's I hated alone no one to sooth my soul no one to care...why was i so diffrent from the others, why did I feel sad when others died? and why did I cry or run when my pack tried to teach me the way's of hunting?

As these thought's entered my mind slowly like a nightmare that never ended my ear's perked up quickly at the sound of swift footsteps echoed in the night I shot up from my state of mind and washed my tears away from my cheek's the best I could with my paw before looking around the dense forest slowly hopeing to make out a figure of any kind but I was too late He had found me for I could feel his warm sour breath on my backside behind me...all I did was shudder softly.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Normal P.O.V**

"_ What in Ho-oh's name are you doing out here boy_?" Asked Fang mad and tired, fang was a full grown Houndoom who stood proudly in pose with a long black spiked tipped tail, Full grown silver horns atop his head, Rough yet soft balck fur across his body that stood out proudly and Last a mighty muzzel with razor sharp teeth strong enough to rip a geodude apart in seconds.

" _I don't want to kill so I ran im sorry_." I replied in a silent voice as I look down at his paws afraid and worried he might use a powerfull attack on me like crunch as punishment for running.

" _Speak up boy!.. and look me in the face when you speak understand?_ " Fang yelled in a rough hatefull voice which sent chill's down my spine as I looked up into his dull evil black eye's shakeing.

"_ Why?"_ Was all my voice would spit out before giveing out on me and fadeing away into the shadows all fang did was sigh and shake his head slowly as if he was ashamed.

"_ Not with your protest again...this is our way of life and that's final now no more of this damn non-sense!" _Fang barked with hate in his voice and the sent of death on his breath as I steped back a few feet but it was to late.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Doom's P.O.V**

" Scorching hot flames of hell hit my body with the force of a ten golems together as I flew back swiftly bashing into a tree as my body stung with pain as I felt my body go limp just as fang then unleashed another flamethrower which impacted my body harshly as I flew across the forest which was now spinning quickly as fang then walked to my scorched body and just stood over me with a smirk on his face enjoying the pain across my body and in my soul.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Normal P.O.V**

_" Still want to be a peace bringer...If your answer is not no sir I will personaly put you at peace_!" Fang yelled in a strong voice as he panted proudly re-gaining his power swiftly as I looked him right in his eye's and at that moment I snaped not only my mind but my heart as well.

"_ A life filled with a evil purpose is no life at all!"_ I yelled as anger rushed through me before slowly yet surely I rose to my feet and showed my fang's dripping in salava to fang who stood there shocked as I made my way to him burn's across my body dripping with blood until I was face to face with him not stepping back from what I belived in.

"_ Huh...your strong doom_." Fang said softly in a dark voice before without warning bit into my neck hard with his steel like fang's and with an iron grip slung my body around swiftly before slinging me into a tree as I landed on the ground below with a dull thud.

" _But stuiped...Pity you could have come in great use to the pack_." Fang barked slowly to my limp body as I looked at him in a blured vision turn around and leave into the shadows from which he came..when he was gone I tried to stand but only failed this is what my life had led me to I thought as tears rolled down my cheek's and the world went black. "

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Plz R&R tell me what you think and raichu im not trying to copy you. your great writeing sparked this idea that all things bad have some good inside. I can not wait to read more of your fic's and any reviews I get for this I give Raichu111092 credit for the idea and way of pokemon talking. peace.R&R.


End file.
